veruspnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Social Merits
Allies '''(Level 1 to Level 5) Effect: Allies are people who are willing to help your character from time to time. They may be associates, friends of convenience or people who owe your character a favor. Each acquisition of this Merit is dedicated to one type of ally, whether in an organization, society or circle. Examples include the police, City Hall, criminals, unions, banks, university faculty and hospital staff. In order to have alliances in more than one venue, you need to purchase this Merit multiple times, each trait with its own levels. Thus, your character might have Allies (Police) Level 2, Allies (Criminals) Level 3 and Allies (City Hall) Level 1, each acquired separately at character creation or during play. Each level that your character has indicates how deep his influence runs in that group. One level might mean he can ask for minor favors, such as being spared a parking ticket if alliance is among police, or being allowed to see an article before it goes to press if alliance is among reporters. Three levels garner considerable favors, such as a building permit 'going missing' at City Hall, or a strike resolution being wrapped up early among union leaders. Five levels allow for dangerous and even overtly criminal favors, such as a stock being sabotaged on Wall Street or the answers to an exam being shared by a university professor. The kinds of requests made of people in an organization typically have to relate to their sphere of influence. Asking a criminal to slow down the bureaucratic process at City Hall makes no sense, but asking him to pass along word of a drug buy does. Favors might be minor and within the bounds of a person's job or role, such as processing some paperwork more quickly than usual, or could be significant or dangerous and outside what's allowed or even legal, such as allowing a civilian access to the police evidence locker. The Storyteller has final say over what is an acceptable request and what is not. If there's any doubt, the Storyteller could call for an Influence + Persuasion roll, with a bonus equal to your character's Allies levels. Penalties might also apply based on the importance or danger of the request. Asking someone to do something already in the bounds of their role imposes no modifier, while asking them to do something that could get them suspended imposes a -3 penalty, and asking for something that could get them jailed or killed is -5. Frequent favors asked of the same group also imposes a penalty as group members grow tired of being called upon. Similarly, a roll of Manipulation + Persuasion + Allies levels could determine how many police answer your character's call for help, or how many longshoremen turn up when your character needs a show of force (one per success rolled). Allies doesn't have to be defined in terms of specific individuals over whom your character has sway. He could simply know a variety of people among city reporters and he can call upon them in general from time to time. You should, however, explain why your character has influence in a particular body. Maybe he worked there himself at one time and still has friends in the organization. Or he has done a group a favor and its members still owe him. Drawback: Allies are not automatons, waiting for your character to ask for help. They have their own lives and needs. An alliance is a two-way relationship. Calling for favors makes your character indebted to his friends, and they are sure to call such favors in when they need help. The Storyteller can use such debts as inspiration for future stories. Barfly '(Level 1) Effect: No matter what town or city your character is in, he can find his way into the best nightspots with a few quick words and a timely bribe. There isn't a velvet rope made that can keep him out of a restaurant or club. '''Contacts '(Level 1 to Level 5) Effect: Contacts provide your character information in a particular area of awareness. Each level in this Merit represents one arena or circle in which your character has a web of connections and from which he may draw information. If he has Contacts Level 3, his levels might be assigned to computer hackers, couriers and big business, respectively. Contacts can include individuals whom you or the Storyteller defines, but more likely they comprise an array of people from whom your character can draw information with a phone call, email or face-to-face query. Contacts is strictly information-gathering. Contacts do not come perform services for your character or rush to his aid. Those actions are the purview of other Merits such as Allies and Retainer. Gaining information from contacts requires a successful Influence + Persuasion roll, depending on the relationship between your character and the people in question. Penalties might apply if the information sought is little known (-1 to -3), confidential (-3), or if sharing it could get people in trouble or harmed (-3 to - 5). Success doesn't guarantee exactly the information for which your character looks. Contacts aren't all-knowing, and the Storyteller is perfectly justified in saying that a particular contact simply doesn't know something. Dramatic Failure: The contact doesn't tell your character the full extent of what he knows, or provides misleading information. Perhaps he's holding out for money or favors, or simply makes an honest mistake. Failure: The contact doesn't have the information your character needs. Success: The contact is able to provide some information that's helpful to your character. Exceptional Success: The contact is able to provide a wealth of information to your character, providing answers to questions that aren't even asked. Suggested Equipment: Gift (+1), small bribe (+1), large bribe (+2), an outstanding favor (+1 to +3) Possible Penalties: Lack of bribe (-1), frequent and recent requests (-1 to -2), information confidential (-1 to -3), information scarce (-2), information obscure (-3). Fame '(Level 1 to Level 3) Effect: Your character has a measure of recognition in today's media-saturated society, possibly as a performer, athlete, politician or other sort of public personality. He's frequently identified and can often get star treatment. On the other hand, it's difficult for your character to go places without being recognized, and the media watches him carefully. Each level adds a +1 modifier to your character's Social rolls among those who are impressed by his celebrity status. Drawback: The more famous your character is, the more easily he is recognized by the public. The Storyteller should apply the same +1 modifier per level to a general Perception roll to see if he is recognized by anyone on the street. An exceptional success indicates that one or more people are loyal fans who approach him for autographs, pictures and long conversations. '''Mentor ('Level 1 to''' Level 5)' Effect: This Merit gives your character a friend and teacher who provides her with advice and guidance. Your character's mentor acts on her behalf, although the Storyteller determines exactly how. A mentor usually offers advice, allowing the Storyteller to use him to help guide your character through tough situations. A mentor may also use his influence or abilities to help your character out, although he probably wants to see his charge do things for herself. A mentor is likely to give up in disgust on a pupil who constantly asks for aid. Mentors may also ask for something in return for their assistance, which can lead your character into some interesting situations. The number of levels purchased in this Merit determines the relative power, knowledge and experience of your character's teacher. One level indicates a mentor with one or more specialized Skills and a small amount of experience in your character's field of interest. Two levels indicate a mentor with a wide range of capability and experience in your character's field of interest. Three levels indicate a mentor possessing a broad range of Skills, years of experience and significant influence in your character's field of interest. Four levels indicate a mentor who not only possesses a broad range of Skills and decades (or in some cases, centuries) of experience, he is also a preeminent figure with major influence in your character's field of interest. Five levels indicate a mentor with towering influence and power in your character's field of interest. A five-level patron watches over your character and influences her life in ways both obvious and subtle, and likely has an agenda in which your character is pivotal. '''Resources '(Level 1 to Level 5)' Effects: This Merit measures your character's material resources, both possessions and wealth. All characters are assumed to have a job or a source of income (trust fund, parents) that is sufficient to cover their basic needs: food, shelter and transportation. Levels in this Merit represent disposable income -- wealth and assets that can be liquidated for more money in case of emergency. The number of levels indicates your character's general level of wealth. One level suggests low disposable income: $500 a month and approximately $1,000 worth of assets. Two levels suggest moderate disposable income: $1,000 a month and approximately $5000 worth of assets. Three levels suggest significant disposable income: $2000 a month and maybe $10,000 worth of assets. Four levels suggest substantial disposable income: $10,000 a month and $500,000 worth of assets. Five levels suggest significant wealth: $50,000 a month and as much as $5,000,000 worth of assets. Resources can be used to determine if your character can reasonably afford a purchase or expenditure. Equipment, weapons and items throughout these rules are assigned costs in levels. The Storyteller can assign cost levels to other items during play based on what's here. If your character has the same or more levels in Resources, he can afford the item on his disposable income. That doesn't mean he has a blank check with which to buy everything he sees. He might be able to afford one or two items with a cost equal to his Resources levels in a single month. Items with lower costs can be acquired more often. The Storyteller has final say on what's too much or what's too often. Your character's Resources levels aren't spent and don't go away. They represent available cash at any given moment. The only means by which your character's Resource levels might decrease is if story events conspire against them. Perhaps your character's fortune is wiped out, he loses his job or his company is subjected to a hostile takeover. The Storyteller therefore influences how your character's levels might decrease, and whether they can be salvaged. '''Retainer '(Level 1 to Level 5)' Effects: Your character has an assistant, aide, indentured servant or fanatical follower on whom she can rely. You need to establish how this trusty companion was acquired. He may be paid exorbitant amounts of money that buy his unwavering loyalty. He might owe his life to your character (or to your character's predecessors). Your character might blackmail this person or threaten his family with harm if services are not rendered. Or your character might have a supernatural hold over this poor person. Regardless of the circumstances, this person is constantly loyal and follows almost any order without question. A retainer can be called upon to perform many duties without fail. A bodyguard might be willing to hurt other people on a mere command. A dedicated street kid might hang on your character's every word and get her information or contacts without being asked. Unless your character has direct control over a retainer's mind, however, this person can't be made to perform any task. He might not risk his own life unduly or perform a task that violates his own morals. You or the Storyteller should detail your retainer with an identity, background and character sheet of his own. The Storyteller usually plays your character's retainer. Each acquisition of this Merit grants your character one follower. Levels spent in the trait indicate the training, capability or flexibility of the aide. One level suggests a child, an automaton or a madman with limited capabilities and freedom of thought. Two levels indicate an ordinary person over whom your character has sway. The servant is completely mundane and has no particular training above the human norm (he has two levels in all of his Attributes and Skills). Three levels represent a capable employee with a range of training at his disposal (three or four of his traits have three levels). Four levels represent a valued and irreplaceable assistant (someone with a handful of traits with four dots each). Five levels indicate an extraordinary follower. He is exceptional in many ways (five levels in a couple traits, and four in many others) or he may be capable of supernatural feats. Retainer is different from Allies in that no roll is ever made to get results from an aide. He performs the task requested, unless subjected to repeated abuse or an utterly intolerable assignment (as decided by the Storyteller based on the assistant's personality). Drawback: If your retainer is ever hurt he may be incapable of service while recovering. If he is killed, he's lost forever unless supernatural in origin. A retainer who possesses his own will and who is forced to perform a duty that offends his sensibilities or defies his morals may abandon your character, temporarily or permanently. Points spent to acquire a retainer who is killed or driven off are lost. '''Status '(Level 1 to Level 5)' Prerequisites: Varies (see below) Effects: Your character has standing, credentials, authority or respect within an organization, group, company or social body. He might have an official position or title, or might simply be revered and honored within the group and therefore accorded a degree of authority. Your character might be a company vice president, a police sergeant or lieutenant, an army corporal or a nurse at a hospital. Or he could be a lowly member of the group whom everyone likes or who has won some acclaim and is allowed more standing than he is officially entitled. Each acquisition of this Merit is dedicated to one type of authority, whether in an organization, society or circle. Examples include police, City Hall, criminals, unions, banks, a university faculty and hospital staff. In order to have authority in more than one venue, you need to purchase this Merit multiple times, each trait with its own levels. Thus, your character might have Status (Police) Level 2, Status (Criminals) Level 3 and Status (City Hall) Level 1, each acquired separately at character creation or during play. You would need to explain how he reconciles all this authority in the setting. The aforementioned character might be a dirty police sergeant who has paid his dues in civil elections and gained some recognition among city officials. Status represents the privileges and liberties that your character is authorized to take within the confines and definitions of his group. Increasing levels reflect increasing clout. A cop with Status 1 can enter the suspect lockup and interrogation rooms, while a cop with Status 4 can enter the evidence locker without supervision or get involved in a crime scene investigation without specifically being called in. The phrase 'within the confines and definitions of his group' is emphasized above because Status operates exclusively through official channels. A surgeon might have one patient seen or operated on before another, because that's within the official confines of his authority. Exceeding the confines of authority or proper channels transcends the limits of the Status Merit. Going above and beyond -- to ask for favors rather than give orders or to requisition an official request -- enters the realm of the Allies Merit. So, a police detective who gets a lower-ranking officer to investigate a case may do so with Status. That request is conducted through proper channels. Meanwhile, a police detective who asks another officer to overlook some evidence or to delay an investigation does so with Allies. The favor is asked outside official channels. While Status might allow your character to give orders to underlings, the Merit doesn't automatically get results. Subordinates or co-workers might resent their assignments, dislike your character or have personal agendas that interfere with your character's needs. Efforts to get things done through official channels still call for Manipulation + Intimidation, Persuasion or Socialize rolls, whichever Skill is appropriate to the request, circumstances and your character's standing within the organization. Bonus dice equal your character's Status levels. Penalties might apply if your character browbeats someone (-1), uses threats (-2), skirts the limits of his authority (-2) or exceeds his authority (-3 to -5). Some sample organizations and the basic benefits, perks and privileges of standing in them are listed below. City Police: A patrol officer has legal powers of search, seizure and arrest, is permitted to carry a firearm at all times and has access to a wide range of local databases. High-ranking officers (***+) can initiate investigations, coordinate with neighboring county or state police, and call in urban-assault teams. Clerical Standing: Your character is a licensed minister, gaining access to people and places such as accused criminals, hospital patients, crime and accident scenes, and restricted areas in religious institutions. Prerequisite: Academics Skill Specialty: Religion. Corporate Executive: A low-level corporate executive has access to much of the company's resources, including corporate credit cards, vehicles, cell phones and computer equipment. Depending on the company, he can also access sources of information and influence not available to the general public. Executives (Level 3+) have larger salaries, expense accounts, and hiring and firing powers, not to mention social perks and access to connected political figures and/or celebrities. Diplomat: Your character is a registered diplomat for a sovereign country. If he works in a foreign country he has free lodging, access to his country's embassy and immunity from foreign criminal prosecution. Prerequisites: Politics ** and Persuasion **. Licensed Professional: Your character is licensed in a recognized profession that affords him privileges unavailable to most civilians. He might be a private investigator and authorized to carry a concealed weapon and to have access to restricted databases and government files, or he could be a building contractor and be authorized to own and use explosives for professional applications. Prerequisite: Academics Skill Specialty: Law (private investigator), Science Skill Specialty: Demolitions (building contractor). Medical: Your character is licensed to practice medicine. He can write prescriptions, access medical records and gain access to restricted areas such as crime and accident scenes. Prerequisite: Medicine **. Military: An enlisted soldier has a monthly stipend, is permitted to possess military-grade firearms and has access to restricted sources of information and equipment. If he is an active-duty soldier he receives free room and board and medical care. High-ranking soldiers (Level 3+) are officers who can command units, requisition military equipment and perhaps even initiate foreign insurgencies. Rotary Club: A basic member in good standing has access to the local meeting hall and a network of members who can provide club-related information or perform club-related duties. A basic member can also benefit from the organization's emergency fund in times of need. Highranking members (Level 3+) have access to other clubs around the country, and have sway over connected civic groups and political figures. Drawback: Your character's standing in a given organization is dependent on the fulfillment of his duties and on abiding by the regulations required of members. '''Striking Looks (Level 2 or Level 4)' Effect: Your character is exceptionally attractive by modern standards; heads turn and conversations stop when she enters a room. For two levels, your character gets a +1 modifier to all Presence or Manipulation rolls when she attempts to use her looks to entertain, persuade, distract or deceive others. For four levels, your character's looks are angelic; she gets a +2 modifier. Drawback: The more attractive your character is, the harder it is for her to avoid notice in public. Witnesses to any criminal acts are much more likely to remember your character's appearance, and easily recognize her in a lineup. Your character is also likely to receive a great degree of unwanted attention in social situations.